When Friendship Dies
by MrJorge624Pinkie pie
Summary: How do you know if Friendship ever last's? Even if it start's out as little kid's will It ever last? These Filly's and Colt's will figure that out as they figure out they're life along the way.
1. Making new Friend's

**_When Friendship Dies_**

First off- This story is something I wrote a while back and was planning to upload it to Fanfiction but never had the courage to but since it's one of my best friend's Birthday today I mustered up the courage to do this. This might be bad but again was never planning to upload this. Happy Birthday Andrew hope you like it!

Chapter 1- Meeting new friends

"Hey Green Brush wake up!" A deep voice yelled from downstairs causing a green Pegasus sprang from her bed, scared from the yell.

She looked around until her eyes met her target. Her clock.

"Dang I'm late for school!" The filly exclaimed as she ran to her bathroom.

She looked in the mirror and just looked at her reflection. What she saw was a green filly with blue hair and light purple highlights and violent eyes.

Green Brush quickly brushed her teeth and fixed her hair and walked downstairs to go to school.

Her father was there eating with her Mother and older brother, Star Chaser. "Why are you late?" Her Mother asked with an annoyed tone.

"I overslept..."

"I don't care! you only have ten minutes to eat and then go to school so hurry up" Scolded her Mother. Green Brush just sighed and sat down to eat with her family

"I hate my family" muttered Green Brush as she ate a spoonful of cereal.

"I hate this orphanage" muttered a pink pegasus, as he layed awake in his bed.

"Hey Shadow Flame, what do you think it would be if we were adopted?" the pink pegasus asked his brother who was waking up from his slumber.

"It would be better than living here I'll telly you that" said Shadow Flame stiffling a chuckle.

The pink pegasus just looked at the ceiling not daring to show his brother his tears.

Shadow noticed as his brother sniffled. "Hey don't worry Pink Rose, we'll get adopted soon and then you can play with our new mom and dad!" Shadow said trying to calm his brother.

Pink Rose just looked at him and smiled. "How long will that take?" He asked innocently.

That hurt Shadow more than anything. "As long as it takes were strong"

"But we've been here our whole life"

"Then we'll wait longer" Shadow said as he stood up. "Rose your barley eight years old don't worry about it, let's go get breakfast" Suggested Shadow.

Rose just smiled and nodded. "Sure Shadow and also Happy Birthday!" Rose shouted as he fluttered his wings to hug his brother.

Shadow laughed and hugged his brother back. "Thanks Rose I appreciate it"

"How old are you now?"

"I'm ten Rose, now lets go eat I want some birthday waffles!" Shouted Shadow with excitement.

Rose smiled and ran out of the room, leaving Shadow to his thoughts. "It's going to be tough to leave him, but it's for the best" Thought Shadow before heading to follow his younger brother.

Green Brush finished her breakfast and stood up to leave for school before her brother stopped her.

"Hey dweeb. give me your lunch money" Demanded Comet Chaser as he stopped her from walking past him.

"No I need it for Lunch" Green Brush argued as she looked at her older brother. He was fiften years old and was very intimidating, but Green Brush wasn't scared.

"Yeah well If you don't I'll tell Mom that you broke her vase"Comet Chase warned as he smiled smugly.

"What vase did I break?" Asked Green Brush, confused. Until Comet Chaser knocked over the vase right next to the doorway.

"That' vase" Comet Chaser said as he teleported, his laugh echoing in the house.

"Who broke that?" Green Brush's Mother asked as she headed downstairs to see.

Green Brush just ran out of the house and rushed to school. She couldn't fly yet due to her being nine year's old and her family were unicorn's except her.

She kept going until she ran into a colt. She got up and looked at who she ran into. She was met by a Pink Pegasus and a Black Pegasus who were looking at her.

"..."

"..."

"...Hi" Pink Rose said forgetting that he was just knocked down by her.

"Uh Hi" Green Brush said as she tried getting up. Shadow offered her his hoof and she took it.

"So why did yo-" Shadow started before he was pushed back from a gray Unicorn. "Hey don't hurt fillys!" Shouted the Unicorn who had a cutie mark of a Pony's shadow.

Author's notes: Yeah first Chapter I know it kinda isn't good but Tried :p. Andrew Happy Birthday again hope you like it. If you liked it then comment if you didn't comment and tell me how I can improve, Kinda knew to writing.


	2. Chapter 2

When Friendship Dies

Author's notes: Alright I guess I better keep going, again If you haven't noticed from the first chapter I am very shy about sharing my writing due to being scared at what people think of my writing, But screw it I wil finish this story and I will at least make an attempt at working on this and not taking a whole month delay so without further explaining Heres Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The reason why Friendship hurt's

"You think you can just push us around cause we're filly's?" Accused the gray unicorn as Pink Rose helped Shadow up.

"No we were just-" Shadow began.

"Shut it Im going to talk and you'r going to listen" Interupted the gray as she pushed him against the wall, causing Pink Rose to fall down. Shadow was at this point thrashing around, due to not liking being constricted. Green Brush was helping Pink Rose up when the gray unicorn said "You can't just go around bullying filly's around, it's really messed up and you should be ashamed of yourself!". Shadow at this point was growling, as Pink Rose and Gren Brush were holding back laugh's.

"Should we tell her I wasn't getting attacked?"Green Brush asked as they both finally controlled themselves. Rose just watched Shadow get yelled at with a smug grin on his face. "Maybe we should wait, oh I don't know... say ten minutes?" Asked Pink Rose as he put a hoof in his mouth to hold back laughter.

Green Brush just patted him on his head before shouting "Hey stop!". That caused everyone to look at her. Green Brush blushed, not use to being the center of attention. "He didn't attack me, I ran into him and his friend" She said as she nervously pawed the ground with her hoof.

The gray unicorn stared at her for a few second's before the realization hit her, causing her to blush. Before anything could be done she ran off, tears in her eyes. Everyone just stared at her before Shadow said "Well that was weird".

Green Brush and Pink Rose nodded they're heads and ended up hitting eachother.

"Ow" They both said as Shadow laughed.

"So who are you?" Pink Rose asked Green Brush as he offered his hoof to pick her up. She smiled at that and accepted it. "Green Brush" She said as she got up. Pink Rose introduced himself and Shadow as they walked down the street.

"Wait... what time is it?" Green Brush asked as they neared the school.

"Um... about 9:42, why?" Shadow asked as they entered the building.

They walked in right in the middle of a lesson being taught by they're teacher, Mrs. Sunshine, who was staring at them with confusion.

"...Hi" Pink Rose akwardley responded as she walked to them.

"Rose and Shadow I understand that it takes a while to walk here from where you live" Ms. Sunshine said until moving her focus to Green Brush. "But Ms. Brush? You just moved here and you already missed your first day! What do you have to explain for yourself?" Ms. Sunshine asked as Green Brush shifted around, obviously uncomfortable.

"Um.. well you see-" Green Brush started until Pink Rose interupted.

"It was ma fault Ms. Sunshine, I bumped into her and distracted her as we walked here" Green Brush said as he started sweating. Shadow and Brush looked at him with confusion until Ms. Sunshine said "Its alright, just be careful next time".

They all sighed in relief before quickly sitting down. Green Brush and Pink Rose sat together and started taking notes while Shadow sat in the corner, near his friend and soon to be companion Rain.

"So you have the supplies right?" Shadow asked Rain as he pulled out a sack.

Rain nodded and spoke "I have everything except for a fire maker and a tent but I assume you have that covered right?". Shadow nodded and threw him the sack.

"That has 59 bits, been savng them for 2 years so don't waste them on things we don't need" Warned Shadow.

Rain nodded before putting them away. "Hey so are you sure that the three of us are going to be fine? I mean I know Tap can handle herself as good as any of us but do you think we should be doing this?" Rain asked as he looked at Shadow.

Shadow looked at him and nodded. "This place... it has nothing for us" he replied before looking away.

"Even Pink Rose?" Rain asked as he looked at Shadow's direction.

"Better off without me"

"He's better off without me.."

"He's barley eight and you want to leave him? Accused Rain as Shadow held back his anger.

"He will get over with, I can't stay here Rain and neither can you and Tap! So just trust me that he'll be fine" Shadow said as he put his head on his desk.

Rain knew he was right, but leaving him would be bad for either side. He knew that Tap could'nt hold out much longer, so he made a choice there.

"When are we leaving?"


End file.
